Back Home Again
by drgemini86
Summary: Daniel comes home from a long trip. Lyrics featured are Back Home Again by John Denver. Fluffy oneshot. SamDaniel. Written for the SamDanielthon 2008


_**Back Home Again, by DrGemini86 (DrGemini24)**_

_**Summary: **Daniel comes home from a long trip. Lyrics featured are John Denver's Back Home Again. Fluffy oneshot. SamDaniel. Written for the SamDanielthon 2008_

_**Pairing: **SamDaniel _

_**Rating: **T _

_**Category: **Established Relationship _

_**Genres: **A/U, Drama, Family, Fluff, Relationship-focussed, Romance-focussed, SongFic, Thoughts _

_**Spoilers: **Like polar bears in Antarctica _

_**Timeline: **Post season 10...ish _

_**Prompts: **Back Home Again, by John Denver; 'married life'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_There's a storm across the valley, clouds are rollin' in  
__The afternoon is heavy on your shoulders  
__There's a truck out on the four lane a mile or more away  
__The whinin' of his wheels just makes it colder..."_

Daniel looked out at the window from his seat on a military jet from Washington D.C., seeing stretches of arable land and homesteads. He sighed as he touched the cool pane of glass that separated him from what appeared to be the top of the world, feeling tired and weary from having spent so much time away from home with meetings with the President and Homeworld Security.

Quite why the President had to have things explained to him in person, he would never understand, but perhaps it was a nice break from reading reports, or offered a platform for discussion that reports, emails and phone calls could but offer limited means.

Catching sight of small settlements in amongst the huge swathes of land so many miles beneath him, he looked back the way the plane had come, seeing the first signs of a storm. He was glad then that he had managed to get this flight as there had been rumblings prior about an oncoming storm... and he would have had to face being stranded in D.C. waiting for the weather to improve, or take the risky step of driving through it... and if he didn't get killed by doing that, Sam would surely kill him when he had got home.

"_He's an hour away from ridin' on your prayers up in the sky_  
_And ten days on the road are barely gone_  
_There's a fire softly burnin', supper's on the stove_  
_But it's the light in your eyes that makes him warm..."_

Sam meanwhile waited, none too patiently, at home for Daniel's arrival, nervously changing TV channels from the Weather Channel to CNN and back again, hoping that this wasn't going to be one of 'those' times when he would find some way, often involuntarily, to not come back from a mission somehow, or to come back injured, as relatively unlikely as it would be for a trip across the country compared to a trip amongst the stars, but when it came to Daniel, even the impossible had a chance of getting a word in.

In front of her was her laptop, on which she had a program monitoring military traffic from Washington D.C., and she was watching the flashing moving red dot that she hoped was Daniel's plane as it made its way over Kansas, coming ever closer to Colorado, specifically Peterson Air Force base. She found herself crossing her fingers in hope as she smoothed her swollen abdomen.

"_Hey it's good to be back home again_  
_Sometimes this old farm feels like a long-lost friend_  
_Yes 'n' hey, it's good to be back home again..."_

Daniel, having landed at Peterson, was driven from El Paso County back to Cheyenne Mountain, the Archaeologist growing more and more excited and optimistic as he thought of seeing her again. After a quick briefing with Landry, he couldn't get out of there fast enough. As he navigated the familiar roads home, at speeds that would also result in a worried Sam if she had found out, he found himself almost grinning. It was good to be almost home. The finishing line was in sight.

"_There's all the news to tell him, how'd you spend your time_  
_What's the latest thing the neighbours say_  
_And your mother called last Friday, 'sunshine' made her cry_  
_You felt the baby move just yesterday..."_

Having got a phone call from Walter that Daniel had practically whizzed in and then whizzed out of the SGC, Sam kept peeking out of the window every so often, looking for any signs of his car, and storing up insults and jibes to throw at him for driving himself home after such a long and no doubt tiring trip.

He had missed so much during his time away, even if it had only been a little over a week. She smiled a little as she rubbed her bump again, remembering her unborn child kicking for the first time the day before. She had had to tell him on the phone about it, which had been sad amongst other things.

"_Hey it's good to be back home again - yes it is_  
_Sometimes this old farm feels like a long-lost friend_  
_Yes 'n' hey, it's good to be back home again..."_

Daniel couldn't help but sigh as he turned a corner onto his street, coming ever closer to home, and knowing now that it was just a matter of minutes before he would be able to hold his wife in his arms again, and finally be able to feel his unborn child kick. Suddenly his smile faded as he worried about his wife getting up to greet him in her condition, and he hoped that she would, for once, listen to his words of caution from the day before. He smiled slightly. Like that would happen. The Universe would sooner implode than his wife actually giving in to his concern.

"_Oh, the time that I can lay this tired old body down_  
_Feel your fingers feather soft upon me_  
_The kisses that I live for, the love that lights my way_  
_The happiness that that livin' with you brings me..."_

He pulled up outside of his house and did a reverse park up onto the drive that Sam, had she been watching, would have been proud of and would have, despite her condition, tried to better him, or at least that's what he thought as he almost laughed in triumph.

No sign of his wife worried him, despite his misgivings as he got out of the car, but he smiled in relief on reaching home. He looked up at the house with a happy sigh, and then got his bag out of the boot. Slinging it over his shoulder after locking up, he was about to unlock the front door when it opened, and he saw her there, looking as beautiful as ever, if not more so. Of course, to Daniel, and to his dismay as well as pride, to other men, she did look increasingly beautiful as time wore on. He couldn't help but grin and he dropped his bag, engulfing her in a huge hug as she clung onto him.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself to feel again how much he had missed holding her and having her around. "Oh God. I've missed you so much."

She remarked, looking annoyed as she gave him a soft jab in the ribs, "You drove by yourself... and you broke the speed limit. What would you have done if the Ancients or anyone else weren't there to save you again?"

Before he could reply, she broke out into a grin and kissed him as he struggled to remain on his feet, if only for her sake.

"_It's the sweetest thing I know of, just spending time with you_  
_It's the little things that make a house a home_  
_Like a fire softly burnin' supper on the stove_  
_The light in your eyes that makes me warm..."_

She led him indoors and he smiled again, feeling as though he had finally come home, her hand the only anchor in an ocean of uncertainty and confusion. She, grinning, led him into the kitchen and sat him down at the table where a hot meal waited.

He looked up at her, asking, concerned and in disbelief, "You cooked? Alone?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat next to him with her own plate. "Daniel." She paused. "I'd lie and say that Cam was here, which would only be a partial lie as he and Teal'c were here earlier with Jack, but... you'd see right through it. Yes, I cooked, and no, you won't die. Shut up and eat."

"_Hey it's good to be back home again_  
_Sometimes this old farm feels like a long-lost friend_  
_Yes 'n' hey, it's good to be back home again..."_

He grinned again. "Yes, Ma'am!"

She looked at him thoughtfully, a glowing smile on her face as he held her hand. "Jack's right... the military doesn't suit you. That was pretty disturbing."

He shrugged, pretending to be innocent but somehow managing to look cheeky too. "Well, that's what you get for bossing me around, _Colonel_."

She smiled as she leaned over to kiss him once again, and she said, "Come on, let's eat... and then you've got to tell me how the meetings went."

"_Hey it's good to be back home again - you know it is_  
_Sometimes this old farm feels like a long-lost friend_  
_Hey, it's good to be back home again_  
_I said hey it's good to be back home again..."_

He kissed her in reply and then said as she looked puzzled that he hadn't started eating, the Archaeologist's hand on her bump, "Indubitably, Colonel Jackson, but first..." He beamed on feeling what he had wanted to feel, and then leaned down to kiss her abdomen, whispering, "Hello to you too, baby."

He sat back to see her looking at him with another smile, this time tinged with emotion, and he slung an arm around her shoulders, saying with a happy grin, "Come on, Colonel-Doctor, as Mitchell would say when mocking southern stereotypes, let's get some vittles."

– **Fin **

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Thanks for reading! Reviews, as always, are highly welcome, especially constructive ones._


End file.
